


Pretty Little Hats

by nyrio



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrio/pseuds/nyrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hat Films begin to get strange texts from an anonymous number. who could it be?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Hats

I roll over to my bedside cabinet, my phone flashing alerting me I have a new message. not again. what’s it going to be this time. I wearily take my phone and unlock it to have a text from smith pop up on the screen.

‘meet me and Ross at the old pub we used to go to, I need to tell you guys something’  
as it was 2 in the morning I guessed it would be argent. I sleepily got dressed, trying not to wake Katie in the process. I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys and set off. 

It was the middle of November, the wind was tensing all muscles. I wrapped my jacket around me as best as I could. the pub was only a 15 minute walk from my house yet it still seemed like forever. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, if It was smith telling us to not bother then he will be a dead man! I unlock my phone to reveal another text from the anonymous person that’s been contacting me for several months now. 

‘your action will have consequences. you know that. - A’ 

I froze in my path and looked around. I peered into every window, up ever tree, down every road to see if anyone was there. but I was alone. I quickened my pace and set off to the pub again, only this time constantly looking over my shoulder.  
With no one in sight following me I made it to the pub. it had changed a lot since I had last been here. the sign hanging from the top of the door was clean and rid of all moss growing on the sides. the door had been renewed of its previous kicked in and splintered appearance. I walked in to notice the entire interior had changed too. while taking in the new surrounding I looked for Ross and Smith. they were opposite each other at a table in the far back of the room, secluded from anyone else. I walked over and in return they flashed a quick smile at me.

“I’m glad you could come” Smith began as I sat down next to Ross “I’m just gonna say it…okay. as weird as it sounds I’ve been getting strange texts at random times from an anonymous number and -”

“I have too!!” Ross butted in, giving smith a surprised look on his face. they both looked over to me.

“yeah me too…” I said in a quite voice, remembering my text from earlier.

“well what does this mean? like who even is this person?” Smith asked. we had no known enemies, well at least no one that would want to scare us like this. 

“I haven’t exactly been trying to find out, I’m just attempting to ignore them but they never stop” Ross said lowering his head to look at the drink mat he was fiddling about with.

“shouldn’t we be trying to find out?” Smith looked at me. I stayed silent. he sighed “well what type of texts have you been getting Trott?” 

“probably the same” I typed in my passcode and slid my phone over to him, showing him all the kept messages of this ‘A’ 

As if by magic our phones synchronised their message tones. Smith slid my phone back to me without even looking up, he was too busy typing in his own code. Ross had gotten to it first and had a worried expression all across his face and pulled on the sleeve of his superdry hoodie. 

“consequences - A" we read in unison. oh god.


End file.
